Hitherto, there have been developed and utilized many types of binding devices for filing papers and the like which comprise a fixture with pipe fittings and a cover plate with coupling rods operable by insertion or removal of the coupling rods into and from the pipe fittings. Further, there have been proposed some available methods for fixing and releasing the cover plate. These methods, however, have structural disadvantages of complicated mechanisms mostly due to their structures which comprises separately a means for fixing the cover plate to the fixture and a means for intensely releasing the cover plate therefrom.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a binding device comprising in the same arrangement a means for securely fixing the cover plate of the binding device to the fixture thereof and a means for lightly releasing the cover plate from the fixture with a convenient operation and a high productivity.